Manifesto
by Ritoshchan
Summary: A very random story. Read and find out how a person dedicates his love to Ichiruki.


This is my first time trying a fluff story, so please spare me if anything went off XD Anyways this story looks like a chapter from a story and not a oneshot but it's totally a oneshot. Please read till the end!

Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine.

**Manifesto**

Why did he end up here? Sunday mornings are his never-wake-up-early days and yet his eyes are fully open since 3 am in the morning –packing for the things he and his family will going to use for hiking. Some may find it exciting but not him. Sure, he likes going out with his family from time to time but he never did like to do it with Rukia Kuchiki's family. He will going to kill that midget after this. Looking forward to his _little_ sweet revenge, Ichigo put everything they needed in order and recheck them to make certain that nothing was left behind.

"Yosh" He whispered while brushing the sweat on his forehead and went down.

"Ichigo, hurry up or we'll gonna left you here!" Rukia shouted to him. As Ichigo find the trip annoying, Rukia, on the other hand, is nothing but keyed up. This is the dream she wanted all her life. At first, she hesitated to propose this event to her Nii-sama but her resolved to make Byakuya Kuchiki elated gave her enough courage to do so. Thank God the place Karin and Yuzu showed to her was approved by her brother's taste.

She walked inside the house with a half laugh after hearing a crash.

Ichigo stumbled from the last stair. The gears he brought with him flew everywhere.

_Fuck. _

Unluckily, one of those things hit his groin.

"Did you catch any fish?" She asked with amusement, liking the view in front of her.

Ichigo groaned and gaze at the petite girl with his furious eyes. "Haha Funny, would you mind helping me instead of making fun of me" He retorted with his brisk voice. More irritated to her teasing looks than to what happened to him, Ichigo shoved the boot away from his center.

_How cute. _

_Wait Rukia, did you say cute? Are you insane? That boy is anything but cute! _Not liking the way her mind work, Rukia set aside her thought and picked Ichigo's mess up. "Aw, I'm not making fun of you Ichigo. I'm laughing at you to be exact" When she saw the frown on Ichigo's face deepened, she could do nothing but totally burst with laughter.

"Whatever, fool" Emphasizing the last word, Ichigo ordered himself to be calm. _Cool off and focus to anything other than Rukia Kuchiki. _

Another won argument, Rukia noted with delight. She doesn't need to hear a 'yes, yes you are right and I'm always wrong' from him for her to claim triumph. In Ichigo's language, fool is a word that means defeat and she knew exactly that thing.

"So, what are you waiting for? Let's go" She finally said after rearranging the things they needed.

Ichigo only nodded

* * *

"At last" Karin beamed to everyone while pointing the campground in which they'll going to stay for about two days.

The place is full of people but it never did make it looks ugly or crowded. In fact, it is livelier with children running everywhere, couples, loners and such. Although the trees aren't with full bloom because of the season, the field is illuminated with lime by the sun. That is very great in Karin's view.

Yuzu dazzled eyes titled toward a pair of _dusky thrush. _**"**Look, look Ichi-nii, they are such a beaut." She giggled with zeal.

"Ah…" was Ichigo's only answer after seeing what her little sister been giggling about. Just seconds after he stepped out the car, Isshin jumped to him from behind.

"What kind of answer is that son?" Isshin inquired with half tease. He held his son's arms and tried to twist it.

"Shut up, old man!" Ichigo retorted. Noticing the pain started to build in his arms, he elbowed his pop.

Never minding what Ichigo replied and did, Isshin stare to his twin daughters. "Don't mind your brother. He just not in the mood because Rukia-chan was not with him during the trip here" He said using his childlike voice.

The twin nodded with agreement –Karin with her usual smirk and a polite look from Yuzu.

Heat started to rise to his cheeks. Before his family may find out, he deliberately put his back towards them. "What are you talking about?" Annoyance sneaked in his body after realizing that Rukia really is the reason why he is in bad mood. "That's just bullshit." He finally said after a beat of silence.

From behind, Isshin threw a thumbs-up to both girls. "Ah, I'm so disappointed to you son. I and your mother did not teach you how to lie about things" Isshin titled his smug face back to Ichigo.

He put his sunglasses off and hung it on his shirt. "I'm not!" He hated himself from not finding a perfect respond and hoped he managed to cover most of it with his livid voice. "Anyways, I'm going to the lobby to check for our reservation" Carrying his bag, he stormed away from them.

"I want a granddaughter" Isshin whispered seconds after Ichigo walked away. He looked up and entertained himself by imagining his son and Rukia-chan wearing a tuxedo and a gown. The image came through, making him chuckle with enthusiasm.

"What granddaughter?" Yuzu asked to her twin, baffled.

"Nah Yuzu, it only means our brother will not going to need us anymore" Her twin replied to her and flicked her cap sideward.

* * *

"Sir, we are here." The driver said to Kuchiki Byakuya.

Byakuya only nodded and dismissed the driver immediately. Before opening the car, he saw the bickering of Ichigo and his father and annoyance crept on his face. "What are they up to?" He asked to the girl besides him, using his cold voice.

"Oh that." Rukia shifted her gaze to the little brawl going outside and smiled."Don't mind them Nii-sama, their family is always like that. It only means they're enjoying the trip" She answered, unaware that the scene started because of her.

"It doesn't seem one to me" He whispered to himself. Before rolling out to the car, he straightened his jacket and wore a scarf around him.

Rukia went out the car too, wearing a purple skirt and a white blouse. Her jacket didn't do anything to cover up her curves.

"Cous, are we really going to be with them?" A boy tugged Rukia's top hoping for attention.

She looked down and gave the boy a smacking kiss on both cheeks. "Yes, yes we are".

"But they look so scary, especially the boy with orange hair." Kira replied in bleak tone.

"Just see, you're going to really like them" She assured him. She wiggled her cousin's arms, satisfied to see the glee in his eyes.

"You're sure ah?" the raven haired boy asked again to Rukia.

But before Rukia could manage to reply, a loud voice caught both of their attention. Rukia may very well guess the owner of that voice without a sweat.

"Ah Rukia-chan, you are absolutely beautiful." Isshin sighed with bliss, wrapping his arms around her.

"T-thanks Uncle" She reluctantly smiled while trying to push away the old man from her.

Kira kicked Isshin's crotch. "Stay away from my cousin, pervert!"

Isshin groaned in pain. "Nice shot" He shifted his gaze towards the boy who gave him some ache to think of. He saw a boy with emerald eyes, wearing a nice shirt that inscribed 'I'm smarter than you' on it. "Wow, what a cute little boy. Are you Rukia's acquaintance? "

"Are you nuts or what? Didn't I say that I'm Rukia's cousin?" He retorted with antipathy. _This man is brainless. Kuchikis never befriended such people._

Embarrassment made Rukia's cheeks go redder. "Kira, that's totally bad. Apologize to Mr. Kurosaki right now."

"No, don't worry Rukia-chan." Cut Isshin out. "I'm used to that kind of attitude. I think I'm going to like your cousin a lot" He grined to both Rukia and Kira. _He will going to like that boy, definitely. _

Puzzled by the old man's reaction, he sighed and walked straight to Byakuya. He whispered something in Spanish that made Byakuya stiffened and nod.

"Mr. Kurosaki, I apologize to what my cousin said to you." Manners made Byakuya bowed down to Isshin. He will not do anything wrong that will make their name go down. "He just isn't used on seeing someone hugging his cousin in such a way." He shifted his mouth towards Isshin's ear."I need to talk with you alone." He whispered after ensuring that only Isshin could hear what he wanted to say.

Even though Rukia didn't hear what her brother told to Isshin, she knew that it's important because Isshin's face became serious.

"Rukia-chan, I'm just gonna have some tea with your brother. You and your cousin can go ahead without us. Please tell Ichigo to act normally or he might catch another fight." Isshin finished his sentence with a laugh.

Rukia and Byakuya looked at each other. Knowing exactly that look, Rukia nodded to Isshin and held her cousins hand. "See you later" She bowed down before walking away to them.

"Jeez, cous. I don't know but I'm not really gonna like your friends." Kira finally said when they are both in their room.

"I know" Was Rukia's only answer and laid her back on the bed and after a while went up to see Ichigo.

There's still a mission she needed to accomplished

* * *

At the third ring of his phone, he decided to answer it with annoyance.

"What? Hai hai, I'm going to submit it before Monday. Don't worry it's going to be great" He made his voice go high-pitch that mimics a girl tone.

"Bye"

* * *

"So, where is the place you're talking about?" Asked a very annoyed Ichigo to the girl beside him. They been walking for an hour now and yet they still didn't reach their destination. His arms and legs are shouting in pain making him go wild and mumble some curses to this midget in front of him. Lucky for him to see a wood stick minutes ago. But, man, he isn't used to hike for hours and this idiot girl didn't understand it.

"Don't be such a bitch Ichigo." Rukia handed Ichigo a bottle of water out. "We're already near. Could you not just wait?"

"Who's not going to be bitchy ah? You said it will not gonna take an hour and yet here we are, still walking to this forest even a full hour had passed." He retorted. "I'm will no –"

Before he could finish his sentence, his jaw dropped 'til the ground after seeing the view. The place is full of different trees that go forever. In his side, he saw some animals that he didn't recognize who seems observing their every move. But the water fall is the highlight of the place. The sound of the falling water made him shiver with excitement and amusement.

Noticing the reaction of her companion, Rukia grin with delight."I told you you're going to like it" She winked her hand on Ichigo's face to snap him back from reality.

"How did you know this place?" No, he will not give Rukia another satisfaction that he likes the place and so much. He placed his bag down on the ground.

"Well, I researched it for my brother. I just brought you here to know if it's really great and seeing your reaction, I think Nii-sama will going to be happy" She also laid her bag besides Ichigo.

She walked near the lake. Her excitement to explore the place made her unaware of the rock in front of her. Before she could manage to evade, she stumbled on it.

Ichigo automatically grab Rukia without thinking and hold her tight.

A hard crash made the animals leave away hastily.

Ichigo's body went under Rukia's –amber eyes lock to the purple ones.

"You Idiot!" Ichigo shouted to Rukia but he didn't move any muscles. His eyes caught Rukia's mouth and lingered. A full wave of lust came in Ichigo after feeling the breath of Rukia on his face. He unintentionally arched his center toward Rukia's, bumping heat from heat.

Her mouth parted after feeling the heat on her core. She reacted by brushing it to Ichigo's to hold the pleasure she feels right now. Before she could manage to talk, Ichigo crushed his mouth to her.

_Great._ After tasting her mouth, he could do nothing but make the kiss deeper and deeper. God, she tasted so delicious. He uses both of his hands to touch and devour.

_What is she feeling right now? She didn't know that a kiss will make her need for more._ When Ichigo brushed his hands to her shoulder, she opened her mouth and yielded to him.

"Ichi..go" His name ended in a sigh from her mouth.

_More._

_More._

They both surfaced immediately after hearing Kira's voice from afar. Rukia straightened her curled blouse drastically.

_What are you doing Rukia? You're disgusting._

"I'm sorry" He finally said seconds after he schooled his breath. Undergoing with the same problem, Ichigo brush his temple with his right hand.

"No need. Let's just talk later please." She used her icy looks to cut what Ichigo wanted to say and walked away from him. She ran her tongue on her lips to taste Ichigo. _Why does her heart pound so hard? If she didn't hear Kira, she might really accept what must happen between her and Ichigo and will accept it wholeheartedly. _

_Kira?_

Defeated, Ichigo picked up their bags and follow Rukia behind. He can still taste Rukia on his mouth. He fantasized this situation before, he admitted to himself. But he never expected that it will really going to happen, When he went hard again, he pushed away all his thoughts.

_Wait, Kira? Did he follow us? _

_

* * *

_

He put his pen down and reread what he had done. Satisfied with everything, he grabbed the phone beside him and dialed his editor. He opened the computer in front of him.

"Hello, This is ShiniGirl." His tone changed to a girl voice again. "Yes, I just called to say that I already finished chapter 10."

"Wait, you have two works that needs chapter 10. May I ask if from what category you're going to submit?" The person from the other end of the phone asked.

"The one for the Ichiruki doujinshi contest." He replied while toying the pen on his other hand.

"Oh, that one. Yes, Yes. You received many good feedbacks from your previous chapters. Keep up the good work and you might really be published as a real mangaka." His editor beamed with delight.

"Thank you" He hung the phone off and started to surf the net.

Just minutes after that, he heard a knock from his door.

"Hai, come in"

"Keigo, your editor from Shounen Jump called me to ask what the heck happened to you, saying he can't reach your phone."

Keigo shifted his gaze to the man behind him and grin. "Ah, sorry, I'm may be talking to my friend when he tried to call me. I'll just call him later. Thanks"

"And by the way, he said that if you didn't submit your name tomorrow, he will going to suspend you and your manga for a month" The man in front of him said, looking smug and went away.

"No worries, I already finished it." He whispered to himself, chuckling.

He still has to think about the conversation of Byakuya and Isshin on his doujinshi. _What about revealing that Kira's older brother is Rukia's fiancé? _ Keigo, that would be great, he told to himself, still chuckling.

* * *

A/N: Keigo is a mangaka who lives a normal life on earth. Despite of being a mangaka himself, he still likes reading bleach so he decided to write doujinshis for his favorite pairing, Ichiruki. XD He kept his real identity for obvious reasons.


End file.
